


Observe

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Iwa has a specific punishment after walking in on you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Observe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! I know this is shorter than I normally post but im slowly getting back into the groove of writing for this series since I took a break from it for so long

Two fingers of one hand were in your mouth; two fingers of your other hand were buried knuckle deep inside you, barely scraping your sweet spot and making you increasingly frustrated. Pulling your fingers out, you sucked them clean and grabbed one of your pillows, positioning it below your dripping core as your hips ground into it, relishing the friction against your clit. You were just beginning to get somewhere with loud moans when you heard the door opening to your apartment, your boyfriend’s voice reverberating through the halls down to your room. You fished your shorts out of the blanket and quickly put them back on, scrambling back from the pillow and trying to lay as casually as you could to avoid Iwa catching on. 

“Do you have to call me after every fucking practice, Clingy-kawa? You literally walked me to the door!” Iwa was yelling into the phone as he walked into the room, but his eyes quickly bounced from your red face to the squished pillow to the small piece of lace on the floor from when you threw your underwear down and forgot to put them back on. His eyes narrowed. “I’m gonna call you back, Tooru.” 

“Iwa-chan--”

“Were you touching yourself?” he deadpanned, hand slipping his phone back into his gym short pocket. You nodded shamelessly, but cocked your head when Iwa moved to sit in a chair positioned in the corner of the room. Usually, you would face some sort of punishment for something like this, but he seemed...casual. Uncaring. 

It only made you drip for him more. 

“Well. Don’t stop on my account.” He waved his hand in a ‘continue’ motion. “I want to watch.” 

“Iwa, I--”

“ _Did I stutter?_ ” He sat forward in the chair, anger fueling a fire in his eyes that bored into you. 

“No, daddy.” 

He gave a wry smile and sat back, legs naturally spreading and shorts doing nothing to hide the large erection he sported at the nickname. “That’s right, princess.” He kept his gaze on you as you slowly peeled your shorts off, but he held up a hand and made you quickly stop. You watched as he stood to his full height, walking over to pluck the shorts from your hands and pick the underwear off the floor. The panties were pretty damp from your...incident earlier, and there was a small wet spot on your shorts from waiting for Iwaizumi. He stopped in front of you and relished how small you looked on the bed as you stared up at him with wide eyes. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before standing back up and waving a hand again. “Continue.” 

You resumed climbing on the bed back over to the pillow, straddling it and letting out a small sigh when your folds got some more delicious friction. Iwa sat back in the chair and pulled his shorts down enough to have his cock comfortably out, holding it in a hand that looked small around his sizable length. You moaned upon seeing it, but he tsked and wagged a finger at you. 

“This is your punishment, princess. You can only come when I say you can, and you don’t get to touch me.” Not wanting to upset him more, you nodded. “Use your words, love.”

“I understand, daddy.” 

“Good. Begin.” At his command, you started grinding down onto the pillow, whimpering and moaning at the perfect way the fabric rubbed against your folds. You looked over to Iwa, who was stroking himself in time with your thrusts, his half-lidded eyes full of lust and trained on you. “You look so good for me, are you imagining it’s my cock against you? Or maybe my fingers?” Your hands clutched the sheets next to you, pushing your hips down harder on the pillow. “I bet you’re staining the pillowcase with your juices, such a naughty girl.”

“Fuck, daddy, I’m gonna--”

“You better not, slut!” His harsh tone shift shocked you, but you continued your movements. “You better not disobey me like the little whore you are. You’re getting yourself off to the thought of me fucking you even though you know that pillow doesn’t feel as good as my cock stretching you out and filling you up with my cum.” He was fucking his fist now, hips thrusting up into his hand. “Tell me how much you want daddy.”

“I wanna feel your cock pounding into me, daddy, please! I want you to come on my face and ruin me, _oh, you feel so good!_ ” you practically screamed as your eyes rolled back with your quickly approaching orgasm. 

“Fuck, princess, you look so pretty for me.” He thumbed his slit and knew he was gone. “Baby, come with me- _-ugh!_ ” He shot thick ropes of cum over his hand and the pair of your shorts in his hand right as you leaned forward, shuddering on the pillow as you came with him, moaning without giving a damn about your neighbors. You slumped forward on the bed and breathed hard, but it was evident that he wasn't through with you when he stood, holding the soiled shorts in his hand. 

“Iwa--” you began, but he cut you off by sticking a part of the back of his hand to your lips, spreading his cum on you before you opened your mouth and licked it off his skin. Once his fingers were cleansed, he handed you the shorts, decorated with strings of white that you eagerly ran your tongue over until the only stains were from your spit.

“Get on your back,” he commanded, tapping his feet impatiently as you moved into the position he wanted you in. Tapping your knees, he coaxed your legs apart and grabbed your thighs to hold them away, running his tongue over the juices that coated your skin. Your moans were wanton as he lapped up your slick, but any attempt to hold his hair or hand got you a swift swat to your ass, making you pull your hand back and just watch as his tongue delved into your entrance, nose nuzzling your clit. Already sensitive from your first orgasm, it took minutes for you to get close this second time. 

“Hajime, please--”

“Come for me, baby, come on my tongue.” You followed suit, letting out a low groan of his name as you reached your peak. He held your thighs down as your hips bucked, keeping his tongue inside you and helping you ride out your orgasm. “Do you promise to be good next time and only touch yourself with my permission?”

“Yes, daddy.” 

He placed a small kiss on your forehead. “That’s my princess.”

* * *

Oikawa's eyes drifted lazily from the phone in his left hand, his cock in his right hand, and the pool of cum just below his belly button. He never considered himself to be a voyeur, but after listening to your moans for his best friend, he really couldn’t help himself. He held the phone back up to his ear when he heard more noise. 

“Tooru? Tooru?!”

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice was blissed out and raspy, and his hand began moving when he heard your voice in the background, calling for Iwa to come fuck your throat. 

“Could you...hear? Anything?”

Oikawa let out a small chuckle. “I heard everything, _daddy_.” 

“Kawa-kun?” you whined, and his hand picked up the pace. 

“Oh, please don’t stop on my account. You both sound lovely.” He heard a long stretch of silence before you piped up. 

“Let him listen, Hajime. You sound so pretty when you come, I’m sure he’d love to hear it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! if you did dont forget to comment!


End file.
